The cost of electricity from relatively efficient solar cells in a module is still higher in dollar per watt than most currently available retail peak electricity rates. The conventional wisdom is that cost of electricity per watt generated by a solar cell can generally be changed in either of two ways: the light conversion efficiency of the solar cell can be increased, or the cost of producing the solar cell can be decreased. More efficient or less expensive solar components in modules are, therefore, desirable.